


My Black Veil Husband

by Cursed_Dinkus



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drama, Emo, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cursed_Dinkus/pseuds/Cursed_Dinkus
Summary: Helena Raven Way lived her life as an emo college dropout sad and alone with nothing but her aching soul, depressing poetry and heavy metal music to keep her company. That's when she meets Andy Biersack. How will her life change...?





	My Black Veil Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena meets Andy Biersack for the first time. Death, death and emo music ensure.

Helena Raven Way was just your average 20 year old community college dropout. Her real name was Hayley Rose Brown, but she found it far too unfitting for a being of the night such as herself. She got Helena from the iconic My Chemical Romance song and would’ve named herself after her idol Ebony D’Arkness Dementia Raven Way, but her stepfather didn’t allow it so she ran away from home for three days and changed her surname instead. She lived with her parents despite being more than old enough to move out, and had a job working at Spencers. She enjoyed drawing dark angels in her spare time and was said to be one of the last remaining users of Blingee. Were she without tiger stripes, shabbily cut hair extensions and racoon-eye makeup she would’ve looked like your average girl next door. She had ice blue eyes and a thin face. Her outfit of choice was an old band tee and self-made ripped jeans. It was almost as if she was perpetually stuck in 2008.

She was in her room listening to Black Veil Brides and writing poetry expressing just how sad and weary her soul was. She looked up at the wall of Andy Biersack posters and cried. All she wanted in this world was to rule the darkness as princess of the abyss with her loyal scene king. Alas, he was nowhere to be found. The only guys she knew were preps or her dead dad. She ran downstairs to yell at her mother and steal her lighter when she laid eyes on him.

“ANDY BIERSACK?!” He was perfect. His silky black hair was swept to the side. His brown eyes pierced into her empty, barren soul. His smile showed off straight white teeth and a lip ring. He wore a leather jacket, black t-shirt and skinny jeans so tight she could make out his calf muscles. Every emo girl’s dream man was right in front of her. She could barely believe it.

“What’s up?” He looked at her. She died to death. Her mother grabbed a defibrillator from the other room and tried to use it but it didn't work. She called the ambulance and Brendon Urie and that guy from all time low picked her and Andy up. He cried as they got driven to the hospital.

\---

Brendon Urine and that other guy laid Helena onto the bed. He turned to Andy.

“Andy, you need to give her mouth to mouth. It’s the only way to bring her to life.” He promptly resuscitated her.

“She may have lost her memory. She died pretty hard… We won’t be able to know for sure until she wakes up.” The other guy looked on. Helena woke up. Andy moved closer. “Where am I, I can’t remember anything…” She turned to him. “Who are you?”

“I’m Andy. Do you remember me?” “No but damn you’re hot.” Andy’s eyes widened and he brought a hand to his chin. “So you don’t remember anything?” She shook her head.

“I don’t need my memory I need your cute face in my life. Who are you again?”

“I’m Andy.” Memories suddenly came back to her. The name, the voice. It all rushed into her head.

“Andy Biersack from Black Veil Brides???”

“Yeah.” The realisation caused her to die and lose her memories again. Andy looked on at her dead body. “Oh no she died again.” Out of nowhere Helena’s mother rushed into the room and shoved Andy.

“Anal Beersack you killed my daughter! I didn’t want her anyway but how DARE you!!” He hit the ground and shuffled to the wall.

“I didn’t mean to kill her.”

“You kill her you adopt her.”

“Fine.” He scoffed and stood up, walking to the hospital bed. Her mother got to Helena before him.

“Actually no I want her back fuck you.” The commotion woke her up. She began shaking in panic, unable to move. Neither of them knew what to do.

“Andy what’s going on save me I don’t even know who she is I can’t remember I-“ Her eyes turned blue and she began to cry because she couldn’t remember a thing. Andy scowled and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She gazed at him, tears in her eyes.

“You made her cry you need to leave.” Her mother smirked.

“Jokes on you I’m a neko demon vampire,” Demon wings sprouted from her back. “So is Helena. Do you really want a monster like her around?”

“WHAT’S GOING ON I JUST WANNA GO HOME.” Helena cried.

“You can’t have her she’s mine.” Andy whipped out his guitar.

“But I wrote a song about her.” She stepped back.

“That’s gay.” She spat. Helena shot up and shrieked. The rest of Black Veil Brides burst through the roof of the hospital and set up a stage. The other guy from All Time Low got crushed to death. They swept his corpse to the side and sang for Helena.

_ Helena _

_Helena _

_My heart is chained to ya _

_You give my life new meaning, please don’t let me lose ya. _

_I thought my soul was gone _

_Then I met your blackest heart _

_And now my heart is grey _

_Helena _

_Helena _

_Baby be my lover _

_My dark scene queen _

_I’m really keen For us to love each other. _

Not even Andy could hear what he was singing Helena was screaming that loudly. She cried and jumped into his arms. He caught her just as angel wings grew from her back. “My mom was right. I really am an angel neko vampire. Let’s go.”

“Okay.” They flew off through the gaping hole in the hospital ceiling, leaving her mother and the bandmates to clean up. 


End file.
